Graveyard of a Madman Part 4
Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 3 There was a very large gathering in the living area. Everything that could be used as a chair had an ass in it, and all of them faced Rinji who lied on the couch with a blanket over him. He regained consciousness, but he still had some recovery to go, and Ellis stayed beside him. All of his crew was there, Chio sat in between Usagi and Jiro, while Lee sat on a chair next to Alice and Nikk in a love seat. Across the room from Rinji was the Descendants, Kimi, Jana, and Dala all of them sipping on coffee, except for Jana who made her own green tea. Across from the Tiger-Stripe Pirates were the remainders of the Bulldog Pirates. Bruto and Kin felt very out of place, and hoped that they wouldn't get too much attention in this meeting that they formed an hour after Rinji regained consciousness. Then there, in the middle of the room, was the prized possession, the Holy Grail of their quest, the One Piece of their Grand Line, the one-of-a-kind Eternal Pose to Nekoshima. Many eyes glanced at it, still not believing that it even existed. Rinji: Alright, so let me start with the fact that I am very proud of how all of you did in that tower. I really can't imagine a better crew suited for the job. Each and every one of you should feel pretty damn good about yourselves and how you performed out there. Now, on more of a downer note, I may look a little worse for wear, and that is because I am. I lost 50% of hearing in my left ear, I have a type three concussion, seventeen stitches in various body parts, half of my tail fur is gone, and I may be limping for the next week or so. Still, I have my health and my spirits are high. up his milk and took a big sip. Now, the first order of business. Anyone. Alice: Oh! Captain! her hand. Rinji: Ah, Alice, yes. Alice: Shall we switch to dark roast coffee? was a long pause, with a slight coughing. Chio: '''Um, seconded? '''Rinji: Agreed, so passed. We will now brew dark roast coffee. Anyone caught brewing de-caf will walk the plank. Next order of business. Alice: Delightful to herself. Kimi and Dala looked at one another, and Dala shrugged, then nodded toward Rinji. Kimi: Sigh. Alright, well we're in a bit of a problem, ourselves. Rinji: Problem? What sort of problem? Kimi: Well, I mean, we have been tossing the idea back and forth since we were in the tower, and Chio had some say in it. All eyes turned to Chio, whose nose was covered in icing as he put the cupcake too close to his face as it bit into the bread part. Then he looked at everyone, and put it back down. Kimi: We gave it very close consideration, and seems how we were the ones who talked you into this mess in the first place, it seemed like a good idea, but we didn't want to burden you with more problems than you already have. It really is entirely up to you, and your crew, if you wanted to take a vote on it or something along those lines. I mean, you don't need to decide now, you can give it some thought and see what comes up among you and yours, we didn't need a decision right this sec--- Rinji: Wow, that's a wonderful speech in which I have no idea what you are talking about. How about spitting it out? Movement presented? Tiger-Stripes: '''Agreed '''Rinji: '''So moved. '''Kimi: We want to join your crew. Rinji: Alright. All three of them widened their eyes as far as they could go, and Dala's jaw dropped to the floor. Kimi: Wait, what?! Rinji: Well, yeah, I mean did you want me to think about it for a week or did you want me to just say yes and have a sing-song? Kimi: What about what your crew thinks? Chio: Yes. Ellis: Sure! Alice: Of course! Jiro: Undoubtedly. Nikk: '''Hm. '''Usagi: Whatever... Lee: HELL YEAH! Rinji: So moved, after we switch to dark roast coffee, we'll add the Descendants to our fleet. Chio: Fleet? Lee: '''So anyway, we got these two guys from the Bulldog Pirates. both his fingers at the two sitting across from him, and they both flinch a little, not wanting to be part of the conversation yet. So they had kind of a misunderstanding about who killed who, and they thought Usagi killed their Captain, which was actually only, like, half true. '''Rinji: Oh my God, Usagi, I did hear about that. Come over here to where I can reach you... her over. Usagi got up from her seat and walked to Rinji, kneeling beside him. He put his paw around to her back and hugged her, patting her. Rinji: You have made me so happy. Thank you. This brought a smile to her face, and she put her head onto his shoulder, and they shared an embrace. Bruto: over at Kin. I don't know how I feel about this. Rinji: Right back over at them as Usagi returned to her seat. So she sliced him into bolognia, they thought she killed him, when it was that Pink-eyed piece of dogshit. They attacked my ship and attempted to kill an injured woman and she still slapped them around like they were play things. Both of the Bulldog pirates cringed at his wording. Lee: '''Yeah, pretty much. said, getting glaring looks from both of them. Were they gonna be in our crew too? '''Rinji: Motion presented. Chio: No. Usagi: Hell no. Jiro: Hahahaha.... oh, you're serious? Ellis: '''Nope. '''Alice: I'd rather give up tea. Nikk: The smaller one's cute. look from Alice. Rinji: And no, so motion denied. I would say at this point that we should use them for Chio's soccer practice, but, since many of the bandages Bruto sold me were actually used on me, helping Ellis out. I am willing to show some leniancy. So, Bruto, and... uuhhh... Kin: Kin. Rinji: '''Kin! Both of you are hereby allowed to leave, given the circumstances that you never come near our ship ever again, in which case, we will grind you into hamburger. Speaking of which, hamburgers tonight? '''Tiger-Stripes: Motion passed. Rinji: 'Excellent. Alright, so have we got any other business to deal with before Ellis starts bugging me to take my loopy meds? '''Jiro: '''Well yes, actually, there is one last bit of business before you get high. We need to be casting off soon. According to Nikk's log pose, we're not very far from our next destination, but we are not especially well stocked on food as of now. '''Rinji: '''Ah, well thankfully, as Captain of this vessel I can give that order. Chio! Front and center! '''Chio: '''Yeah, Captain? up from his seat and stood in front of Rinji on his couch. '''Rinji: '''Take the helm, and in my absence, you are left in charge as acting Captain. ''Chio blinked a few times, it didn't quite sink in at first, then he played the line over in his head a few more times. Captain Runagai Chio... First Mate was a great title in itself, he didn't know what to make of such an honorable position. He half expected Jiro to be placed in charge, given their history together. Then he looked back down at Rinji, who looked at him with an odd expression, as if he were waiting for something. '''Chio: Oh, I accept command of this vessel. He looked over at Usagi, whose smile was bright as ever, her hands together in front of her face, wanting to clap for him. Lee: '''Sweet, bro! You'll make a killer Captain! '''Rinji: Alright, well that's all well and good but-- Voice: outside. Come out! You damn pirates! Bring back my crew or I'm laying waste to your whole damn ship! Rinji: ....Duty calls, it seems. Chio raised an eyebrow as he walked out of the living hall and looked outside to see the Bulldog Pirate Ship, on the deck there was a tall, black-trench coated man along with the two beaten and battered female members, Tessa and Mei beside him, looking at them with great dread, but he could see a hint of fear as well. Their ship came very close to the Panno Marie, but it was obvious they were keeping their distance far enough so they wouldn't get boarded. Chio: 'Oh, back inside. Bruto, Kin, your ride's here. ''They gave Kin back his sword and walked them out to the deck, and onto the rail, waving toward the ship. '''Bruto: '''Come a little closer, Raz! We can't get on at this distance! '''Chio: up behind them both. Alright, well we're about to set sail... soooooo than you could blink, Chio kicked both of them overboard and they splashed into the water. Start swimming. back inside. Alright! Let's go! Within half an hour, both ships were prepared to sail. Gonzo Lee went to both ships to help them prepare their sails, even showing their new crewmembers easier ways to prepare their vessel, the King Cody. They set sail that very day, and went on over the horizon until they were out of sight of the Bulldog Pirates. Bruto hung his socks up along with his shirt to dry from the ocean water, along with Kin, who polished his sword so that it wouldn't rust. Raz: So, looks like you guys have been through it. Bruto: Don't get me started. Kin: '''I kissed a girl... '''Raz: '''So, our Captain is dead, the mutineer is dead, and our team is all but broken and beaten. '''Mei: '''How about I take the reigns from now on? I can run this crew better than any of those deadbeats. '''Raz: Or no, it's obvious that this crew was not meant to go on anymore. We are beaten. I think it's best we divide the treasure up, find another island and go our separate ways. Tessa: '''I'm fine with that. '''Mei: You bunch of losers. at all of them. If that's how you want it, you can all be a bunch of quitters. Bruto: '''Maybe we were better off with the Tiger-Stripes. '''Kin: I dunno Bruto, maybe we'll meet them again in another crew, and we'll really show them strength. They looked at one another, then back at the horizon as the others went to prepare the ship for sailing. Kin sighed, leaning his chin up against the railing, and thinking of Nikk a little bit, wondering if he would ever see her again. Bruto: Probably not. '''Kin: '''No, probably not. Graveyard of a Madman Part 5 Category:The Other Side Category:Graveyard of a Madman Category:Stories Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Chapters